A Crashed Wedding
by aspentree11
Summary: After Nico di Angelo kidnaps Will Solace from his wedding, proceeding four years after being under a curse that, according to Nico di Angelo, took Will's memory, he is forced to go on a journey that will change his mundane life forever
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo

In my opinion, weddings are like funerals, except uglier. While everybody held a face, nobody looked truly happy. One of the lovers was always sweating and clenching their sides nervously, while the other was smiling far too brightly for someone to be happy. And maybe I wasn't too familiar with happiness – but I wasn't afraid to take notice of the glazed look in the audiences' eyes. Envy that _they_ weren't getting married, guilt that they agreed to support this awful decision, greed because in some way this promise of forever benefited them. People always said that weddings was a ceremony for love, but in my opinion it was just a ceremony of selfishness. _You wanna know a secret?_ Nobody cares if you were married when you come to the Underworld. It means absolutely nothing. My father would be glad to destroy your marriage.

"There is no such thing as eternal," I growled. My partner, Penelope, ignored me as she eyed the wedding ceremony suspiciously. I, on the other, was leaking into the shadows while restraining her so that she could be invisible as well. Despite the fact that manipulating shadows was my biggest weakness for years, I finally managed a way to become fully invisible wherever I went without draining energy. The only issue was Penelope – she wasn't very good at standing still.

We hovered silently away from the crowd, staring at them from the far ails as we peaked our heads around the pillars. The outside of the arrangement of seats was filled with decorations reflecting every color except yellow and I hadn't found him yet, but my eyes hawked each person individually, just in case I overlooked.

"It looks like someone puked pastel colors in here!" I shushed her harshly as we tossed around the next large pillar that probably stretched thirty feet high but closer to the altar. It was layers with hundreds of Christian crosses. What the gods was he thinking? I thought. When the _hell_ did he get into Christianity? Of course, being me and wasting my time being flabbergasted about the fact that he was getting married under silly crosses, I hadn't thought about tearing my eyes away to look at the altar.

"She's coming," Penelope whispers.

" _She_?" I turn my head towards the altar, and I exhale. It was a woman. Will Joseph Solace was getting married to a woman. A woman.

"But-but he's gay!" I say, a bit too loud, causing Penelope to elbow me in the ribs. I grunted. A few people, confused and dazed, glanced behind them, but as I melted into the shadows with Penelope, they shook away the feeling and turned back towards the bride.

"He looks sick," Penelope adds, and while I make sure I role my eyes I'm secretly praying to Apollo that she is right. I turned my head carefully, taking a peek through the crowd of heads. Both of them were there – a skinny, overly pale woman with a dress that probably weighed heavier than she did, and Will.

His fiancé (cause I would rather go through Tartarus again before I called her "his wife") eyed the preacher appreciatively, double checked that Will's eyes were lingering on her dress, and then adverted most of her attention on the giggling bridesmaids that lined up beside her. But me? I noticed how one of his golden blonde hairs wasn't tucked back, I took notice that he was tugging at his left sleeve so that the crowd didn't notice the scars on his wrist, I noticed how he didn't look terrified – he looked lost. I couldn't fathom why her eyes weren't on him. I don't understand why anybody would be looking at anyone but him. He was the most beautiful person in the room.

"Stop drooling," my partner sneered. "I'm way too close to you for you to start getting excited." I glared at her coolly, but she was used to my deadly looks.

"I haven't seen him in so long," I heard myself say pathetically, aching with misery. "Four years. Four godforsaken years." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's not like he'd remember you anyways," she pointed out. "He's been under a curse since he was fifteen." But I still felt my stomach churn when I looked at him. I was pretty sure Penelope expected me to be surprised when I first eyed him, but I've ran into him multiple times. Only a few months after his curse began, I saw him from a bus stop in California, where he was riding one of those ridiculous tour buses. About two years after that, I saw him on TV because he was one of the oh-so-lucky people to be filmed at the New York City ball drop. And the last time I saw him, I was at his doorstep. I didn't tell him who he was, just simply asked if he was interested in buying some fake product, but I had to see him. I had to hear his voice.

"But he will," I said, my nails digging into the pillar harshly. "I will have him back." I breathed deeply, watching as the ceremony continued with the little patience that I had left. Penelope kept fidgeting next to me, incapable of standing still as the ceremony drawled on.

"My ADHD is way too high-maintenance to go through this entire ceremony," she said to me. I swallowed.

"You just have to stay still for another few minutes, okay?" I said, my voice small. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to ground herself, but even I couldn't ground myself. I kept peaking over the pillar nervously, praying that Will would just walk away from this hideous nightmare.

"I've been doing that for atleast two hours," she reminded me.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy for you," I growled at her.

"I can't do it," she said, her eyes dazed. "Nico, I have to leave. I can't sit still any longer." I bit my lip.

"Penelope, it's just ADHD, you can sit still-"

"It's just _ADHD_?" She bursted. The preacher ceased for a moment, blinking as about a hundred heads turned around towards us. I hit my head with my palm. Penelope's face flushed and she shrunk deeper against me, hiding deeper in the shadows.

"Keep going," I heard an unfamiliar, female voice snap. I could feel my heart beating in my ears as I closed my eyes, waiting for them to continue. Hesitantly, the preacher began again.

"You almost blew our cover," I hissed at Penelope. While I saw the guilt in her eyes, she was furious.

"Does it matter? We're kidnapping him. We might as well burst out now because doing it later isn't going to accomplish anything," she shot back.

"Despite your so-called 'brilliance', you really are the worst planned," I told her. She huffed.

"Well, unlike you-" But then she stopped suddenly, staring past me and back at the altar. Horror washed over her face. Slowly, I turned my head around, somehow knowing that I should brace myself. And I should have tried harder, because they were at the end of the ceremony and for some reason, in my mind, I always imagined that he wouldn't get this far. That he would run out, realize that marrying this person was a mistake, wake up from the curse, and find me.

"Do you, Will Joseph Solace, take Alyssa Peters to be your wedded wife -" I had to nearly bite my hand to keep myself from screaming and breaking every holy window in this stupid place.

"I do -" I can do this. I will do this. I have to do this.

"You just have to wait till after the ceremony," Penelope reminded me, but her voice seemed miles away from me. "Don't act out." I closed my eyes, feeling myself quite literally fading into the shadows. I could do this. I was strong.

"And do you, Alyssa Peters, take Will Joseph Solace as your wedded husband?" I purse my lips tightly.

"I do," said the overly-giggly voice.

"I present to you, Will and Alyssa Solace." There was a round of an applause. "You may kiss the-" And being me, the selfish, greedy, irrational, thoughtless, inconsiderate, and most of all absolutely territorial, I jump out of the aisles with a full-fledged three foot black obsidian sword in my hand.

"I swear to Lord Hades," I said, my voice colder than anything I had ever mustered, "If you kiss him, it will be your last day."

(Three dashes here)

Will Solace

 **Before my wedding was ruined, I was having a pretty crappy day. First, I couldn't find my suit and I ended up horribly yelled at by my fiancé. And then, when I tried to get her away before the ceremony started to tell her I loved her, I found her in the backroom making out with my so-called best friend. After that, I spent the next hour contemplating if whether marrying her or suicide was the better option.**

 **In the end, I found myself at the altar, since we all have to die anyways.**

" **Please, Lord, heavenly Father," I prayed in my head, right before the vows came into play. "Get me out of this. I don't want to get married today."**

" **What was that?" The preacher asked. I looked at him jerkily, blinking as I met his confused eyes. Oops, I thought.** _ **Didn't mean to say that.**_ **I guess Alyssa noticed my prayer because she glared at me cruelly, her lips pressed tight and her body as tense as stone.**

" **Shut up," she hissed at me. But why should I? She was just going to bang Brad tonight, wasn't she? I can't say I was surprised – I had caught them multiple times. But I was an optimist, and she was a liar.**

 **Of course, a random guy jumping out of the aisles, swinging a pretty damn good sword in my now-wife's face wasn't exactly the best way to escape my own wedding, but beggars can't be choosers.**

 **Immediately, people jumped from their chairs, backing towards the opposite ends of the rows and shrieking. The guy didn't stop strutting until he was about six feet away from the altar, staring straight in Alyssa's eyes.**

" **Will, tell him to leave me alone!" Alyssa shouted as many people gasped and yelped. My eyebrows went up calmly, in knowledge that I should probably be a bit frightened at this point, because what maniac has the audacity to bring a sword into a church? But the sight of Alyssa being attacked with a sword was laughable.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, at regular volume. "I don't think I can satisfy those needs. How about you get Brad to help you?" Her mouth parted in horror and the maniac – a guy probably the same age as me – laughed. Hey, I thought victoriously,** _ **at least he thinks I'm funny**_ **.**

" **Will," the guy said, addressing me. "Will Joseph Solace." Suddenly, fear spread through me. I looked at him up and down – probably around six foot, black hair that curved around his ears, skinny but also with a fair amount of muscle. His eyes were as dark as Alyssa's soul and he looked at me like I was the sun. But I didn't know him at all.**

" **And, er, how do I know you?" I asked carefully, my eyes glued to the sword. He walked close to me stealthily, as I proceeded to inch backwards.**

" **You've known me for a very long time," he said to me. My face twisted and I shook my head fast.**

" **Sorry, man, but I think you have the wrong Will Joseph Solace," I said with a nervous laugh. "I've never seen you in my life." And then, the weirdest thing happened. This guy started crying.** _ **Crying**_ **. I could see the tears well up in his eyes, practically making me feel guilty now.**

" **No, no, no!" I said quickly, waving my hands. "Hey, man, there's no reason to cry! I'm sure-I'm sure there's another Will Joseph Solace around here somewhere. Uh, I googled it once and I found that there was a guy in Minnesota with the same exact name? Does that sound familiar?" But it was like the words didn't even meet the guy's ears. He shook his head at me, looking at me up and down.**

" **About four years ago, a curse was set on you. Will, it's me. Nico di Angelo. I was your first love, your first kiss. You were made to forget me, but Will – I'm your soulmate." My eyes bulged in surprise, but I couldn't help but feel a bit humored by the look of disgust on Alyssa's face.**

" **You know, I think everyone here knows that I hate her," I said, pointing to Alyssa distinctively. "But I'm not gay. Just because I hate my wife, does not mean I'm guy." But he wouldn't have it. He dropped his sword forcefully, making Alyssa shriek.**

" **Your birthday is June 7** **th** **, 1996. You hate the color purple and when you were nine you found out that your dad was actually just your stepdad. Your mom died a year later from drug overdose, but you proceeded to burn down your house so that nobody would know the true cause of her death. You like to sleep with the windows open and the first friend you ever had was your imaginary friend Blobbity Blob Blob."**

 _ **Okay so the only time I ever update is if people give me reviews. I need reviews. Every person who wants more, review.**_


	2. The Flashback

Four Years Earlier: Nico

" _You have to kill him." It was probably the fifteenth time that Apollo had begged me to do this. At this point, I could only snicker at him. He was once (and I hate to admit it) a sexy god who had the ego of the sun but now was a puberty-infested fourteen year old boy who couldn't hold up a single sentence without breaking an octave. Since Zeus ripped away Apollo's godly rights and forced him to be a mortal again because he decided to be an idiot, Apollo was constantly groveling for Camp Half-Blood's help – especially mine. Apollo seemed so much less than Will, unfathomable that the god who was stuck in a fourteen year old's body could ever be Will Solace's father. If anything, Apollo and Will simply seemed like brothers – Will being more attractive and, at least intelligence wise, older._

 _"Right," I laughed, cold but humored. "You know what, Apollo? Let me just go murder him for you. I'll be right back-" I was about to leave the black forest that Apollo had cornered me in before he gripped my arm. Within a flash, I was dragged back right next to him. Even through the darkness I could see the glowing blue irises, gleaming in anger. I rose my eyebrows impressively._

 _"Wow, how scary!" I said, obviously in sarcasm, even though the only reason I even had the nerve to speak this way was because I hadn't slept in, well, I don't know, probably five freakin' days. "Please, do go on with your pathetic attempt to infuriate me as you struggle to look at my eyes because you're so mediocrely short, Apollo. Make my day." Apollo huffed._

 _"Look at you, Son of Hades. You used to be a depressed, cruel little boy who would burn down this whole entire world for you father. I remember you when you were young," Apollo said, his eyes dancing up and down at me, as if to taunt me. "Society was simply repulsed by you when I last saw you, wasn't it? But because of my son, you're happy. Alive. You want to actually be alive." Suddenly, the spontaneous anger that I frequently had to fight seemed to pulse through me, but I pushed it down to the bottom of my body, closed my eyes, and breathed softly. The truth was, for the longest time I didn't want to be alive. I wanted to be dead, to be in the one place that I felt most alive. I rarely laughed or smiled or held any other priorities other than my father and Percy Jackson. I didn't understand jokes or how to be sarcastic or even had half of a functional personality until I met Will. In other words, Apollo wasn't wrong. And I hated that._

 _"I'm not going to kill him," I said, seriously now. "You really think he'd be better off dead than alive? He's your son! Even my father isn't that cruel."_

 _"Yes, but you love him," Apollo said, though with distaste. "If he dies, he'll go to paradise and your father will let you visit him, yes? I heard you were granted a position in the Underworld after the battle. You are allowed to stay anywhere in the Underworld now, aren't you? Temporarily or permanently. You could even, let's say, hypothetically, go wherever my son goes and live with him. Even in death." I looked away, chewing on the inside of my lip. I was finally happy, I had friends at Camp Half-Blood. My life was different than it was before._

 _"And why would I ever do that?" I said, looking away. "Will loves life. You know that. He's probably the only kid of yours that isn't absolutely ashamed of you." I could tell, even though I could barely see the once-god, that he had stiffened._

 _"Because_ he'll _take him away from you," Apollo growled, and I winced. "He'll take Will away from you and he will never even remember your name." And I tried to swallow it. To ignore those words. But the idea of Will being taken away from me was maddening. It made me want to fall on my knees and burn down the world at the exact same time. As much as I would never tell Will, he was my oxygen. By far the only reason I decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for instead of embracing the position my father had granted me. In the end, I didn't need the sun. I never even liked the sun. All I liked was Will. Of course, it was selfish. But I was a selfish person, and that was the only characteristic I refused to fight._

 _"You know I'm right," Apollo added, his voice seeming farther away. "You know just as much as I do how unmerciful this world really is. Your friends may be fooled, including my own son, but you know better. You've witnessed it. You know that my children won't be spared. How long will you ignore it, Nico di Angelo?"_

 _"Fine," I heard myself say. "I'll kill him. But remember this, Apollo – it's on your head. Not mine."_

 _ **Four Years Earlier: Will**_

 _ **The only reason I decided to marry Alyssa Peters was because she was pretty. Curvy body, nice hips, great boobs, pale-blonde hair, bright green eyes. Or at least that's what my nurse said when I woke up.**_

 _ **"Ah, Will Solace, you're awake!" A voice chimed, as I opened my heavy eyelids, feeling like I had been run over by a stampede of fat bulls and killed twice. Every part of me ached – from my head to my pinkie toe. And maybe if I wasn't in so much pain, I would probably be in shock that I was in a place that I didn't even remember. But as long as the pain medication was dripping, I didn't really care.**_

 _ **"What…" I said vaguely, though I knew the young male nurse hovering over me happily as he played with my IV bag wasn't paying any attention at all. I tried moving, just to at least get a full vision of the guy, but the pain was searing through me. Surely this guy could at least get me the amount of pain medication that I needed?**_

 _ **"I can't wait to tell that smokin' hot girl outside that you're awake. If she wasn't sobbing all over you I would have probably gotten her number," he said as he leaned down to me closely. He winked at me mischievously, as if it was some mutual joke that we both shared.**_

 _ **"What?" I asked, this time sharper. His smile faltered for a moment.**_

 _ **"The hot girl outside? Tall, great ass, boobs so perky that I can look at them without fully looking down. Not going to lie, man – it was hard not to steal a grab," he said, followed by a whistle. My confused look only grew.**_

 _ **"Uh, okay…?" I said, my voice edgy, "Look, can you just get me some damn ambrosia and tell me why I'm in a hosp-" But then my voice stopped when he reflected the same confused look.**_

 _ **"Ambrosia?" He replied. I blinked. I was about to open my mouth to clarify, but then the question rose in my head as well. Ambrosia? What was ambrosia and how did that even fall out of my mouth? The word beamed in my head again, more urgently, but then disappeared as I couldn't really put my finger on the definition. I sighed to myself.**_

 _ **"Morphine," I corrected, coldly. "I need more morphine." But I had an inkling, as the guy kept taking half-glances towards the door, that I had a better shot at fixing the IV than he did.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, bro, I got you-"**_

 _ **"WILL! WILL!" A voice interrupted. Even though pain had taken over 95% of my body, I couldn't help but jolt up in surprise. A girl, whose platinum blonde hair swung around her neck rapidly and a sharp nose that took over most of her face, ran over to me, making me scrunch back.**_

 _ **"Oh my god!" She said, whimpering. "You're awake! You're finally-" And then my eyes finally scrolled around me, alert with fear and confusion. I was in a hospital, I deducted quickly as I recognized the uncomfortable hospital bed, followed by the IV and the faint sound of screaming in the background. And according to the large window beside me, I was overlooking a large city that had a grey haze on the skyline and thousands of people below me. I was in a city – New York City? But the girl was unfamiliar, along with the possibility that I had ended up in a hospital. For some odd reason, I felt like even if I had been run over by a stampede of bulls that I still shouldn't be in here.**_

 _ **"Where's Ni-" But then, just as the word earlier had vanished, so had my sentence. My voice stopped jerkily like the air in my lungs had been ripped away from me. Where was…? But I couldn't think of the name. Someone important, something in me said, but I couldn't put my finger on it.**_

 _ **"Oh, I'm right here, sweetie!" The girl replied shrilly, making me jolt.**_

 _ **"I-I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking as I blinked to her. "I understand that I'm in a hospital and everything, but who are you exactly?" At first, as she clung onto the railings of my bed, she was quiet, but then she began to cry. Not one of those sentimental cries with tears running down her face, more like wails that would come out of a three year old having a temper tantrum.**_

 _ **"They told ME - you mi-might have AMNESIA after the accident but-BUT I didn't think you'd ever be able to forget MEEEE!" She said loudly. I looked around frantically, praying that someone would calm her down, but the male nurse had, coincidentally, vanished.**_

 _ **"Amnesia? Accident?" I interrupted, trying to raise my voice above her cries. "Uh, what accident? What happened? Why would I have amnesia?" She sniffled, though it didn't seem like there was anything to sniffle from her nose.**_

 _ **"You got run over by a bus." My eyebrows rose.**_

 _ **"A bus? I got run over by a bus?" I asked, quite calmly. She nodded. I frowned. While she seemed honest, I couldn't help but feel like it would take a lot more than a bus to get me into a hospital. Then again, thinking that was pretty egotistic so I merely nodded.**_

 _ **"Uh, okay," I said, forcing myself to believe it. "And you are…my girlfriend?" While she seemed overjoyed that I remembered, it was more of a question than a guess. I had a girlfriend? I mean, she was pretty, but it seemed unlike me to have girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty sure I was into girls. To be honest, I've never had a reason to think otherwise. But yet it seemed unnatural and left a weird shiver to go down my spine. Then again, apparently I got run over by a bus so I guess anything is possible.**_

 _ **"But I remember my name," I said, looking out the window, trying to search for something that I hadn't grasped yet. "And…Elliot? Is Elliot-" But when I looked at the girl and noticed the broken look on her face, I grimaced.**_

 _ **"Elliot…he died a while back. Suicide," she mumbled, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry." I shrugged casually.**_

 _ **"Good. He was a jerk, anyways," I said, while it may seem heartless. "It only took him thirteen years of sexually assaulting me that I-" But then I stopped talking. The angry, pursed look on her face silenced me. Most people wouldn't be so keen to talk about stuff like that so casually, but I guessed that if she was truly my girlfriend, she would probably have been informed of this.**_

 _ **"I thought we talked that we wouldn't bring that up," She said coolly in a small tone. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.**_

 _ **"God, if we have to go through that bullshit I-got-raped thing again, I'm literally going to break up with you, Will," she hissed, her face flushing. "Even with amnesia, you should be able to admit that boys don't get raped." I tilted my head at her, trying to figure out if I could count the brain cells in her head before I blew up on her.**_

 _ **"I did get-"**_

 _ **"Stop lying! I can't stand when you say crap like that." She snapped. My mouth seemed to open a little, unsure how to respond.**_

 _ **"But anyways," she said, changing the subject quickly. "Don't worry, you don't have to live off that lie anymore for attention. You live with me and my family now. You were put into a foster home for a bit, but when you started going to Hamilton Prep for some program made for poor people-" Some program made for poor people? "I met you and decided to save you."**_

 _ **And as soon as I got out of there and she dragged me into her oh-so-nice penthouse, I felt like I owed her. Nothing ever seemed to fill my life up again – I had no friends, no family, nobody to truly lean on but her. Sure, maybe that nurse was right, maybe she was smoking hot and I was lucky to have her. But at that moment, I felt like that was the only life I was allowed to live.**_

(Back to the present)

He was quiet. And so was everyone else. Even that blonde-headed bimbo was silent as she looked at me like I was some rat that had crawled out of a sewage. But I kept my eyes on him, making sure that he wouldn't look away.

"What about Elliot?" He asked suddenly, not a trace of emotion on his face. I blinked rapidly, the sword nearly falling out of my hand as my whole body loosened.

"Elliot?" I asked sharply, my voice cracking. "What about him? He's dead." He shook his head at me, but not in disagreement. More like he wanted a different response.

"I-Well…" I smirked uncomfortably, suddenly uneasy about answering the question. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure if he was ready for the answer, but I couldn't hide the pleasure that filled my face when the thought came to my mind. "I kinda killed him." There was a range of gasps within the room, and even a chuckle from Penelope.

"He killed him?" One person shrilled.

"Someone call the police!" A man begged.

"What a monster," Another shouted. A buzz of voices circled the room, but Will didn't even twitch. My eyebrows rose, impressed once again by Will's unshaken demeanor.

"Why?" Will demanded, practically shouted. I shrugged.

"He sexually assaulted you," I said. "So I killed him. It made you pretty pissed though, not going to lie. You thought my father would punish me for it, but my father actually found it pretty humorous. But Elliot? He's fine now. Boiling somewhere in Tartarus. I made sure it looked like a suicide." For a second I regretted it – his pupils widened and he took in a ragged breath. But then he leaned close to me. His lips were only about three inches from mine and when I felt his breath tickle onto my skin, I shivered. _Gods_ , I thought, as I closed my eyes blissfully, _I miss him so much_.

"I think you're an absolutely psychotic nutcase," he said honestly. "But if you get me out of here within thirty seconds, I'll buy you lunch."

 _ **Yo, let's talk about this. I'm glad that I have three wonderful reviews, but I'm really attached to this story so please, I need more. How about we aim for five more? Send to your friends, family, internet buddies. I just need reviews so I know that this is worth it. Thank you for reading and please write your feedback! Also, I kinda have a lot of mistakes, so I'm super sorry.**_


End file.
